All Because Of One Stupid Tournament
by Chibi Amo
Summary: UNDECIDED A fanfic on Gou Kai's son NOT an OC, Rin Rei's Daughter NOT an OC, and Makoto Takao's son NOT an OC. Things have gotten REALLY weird now, as Rin, Gou and Makoto are about to find out
1. Once Two, Now Three

Chibi Amo: I have befriended the new generation in the Beyblade manga currently consisting of:

Gou Hiwatari: Kai and ?'s son

Rin Kon: Rei and Mao (Mariah)'s daughter

Makoto Kinomiya: Takao (Tyson) and ?'s son

I have also befriended GouXRin… oh so kawaii:)

This is a fan fic on Gou, Makoto, and Rin.

:eyes sparkle: From the new generation, Gou is defiantly my favorite…

… Yeah, I think I'm the first one to attempt to WRITE a fic with implied GouXRin, so I hope you like!

ENJOY!

Names (The original Japanese names are going to be used):  
Kai Hiwatari: Kai Hiwatari

Rei Kon: Ray Kon

Mao Yin: Mariah Wong

Takao Kinomiya: Tyson Granger

Gou Hiwatari: Gou/Go Hiwatari (Kai's son)

Rin Kon: Rin Kon (Rei's daughter)

Makato Kinomiya: Makato Kinomiya (Takao's son)

NOTE: This is a semi-AU (Alternate Universe) since Gou, Rin, and Makoto don't really meet each other this way…

_**Once Two, Now Three**_

"C'mon Gou! Just one more battle, PLEASE!"

"I said no Makoto! You'll just lose again."

"NO I WON'T! C'mon, PLEASE Gou!"

"My answer is no and that's final Kinomiya."

"Humph. Baka."

"What was that?"

Gulp! "N-nothing."

Gou Hiwatari inwardly sighed at Makoto's stupidity ((A/N: I'm not bashing Makoto, I LIKE HIM!)), they were having the usual dispute over beybattles.

"Makoto! Makoto, get yourself over here for a sec!" came a voice Makoto was all-too familiar with. His father; Takao Kinomiya.

"That includes you Gou" Came another voice, strict and commanding, yet Gou knew his father cared for him, no matter what. His father… Kai Hiwatari.

Kai and Takao were currently standing outside Takao's dojo. And standing there, a friend they'd known through thick and thin, was Rei Kon. And with him his wife; Mao Kon.

"Yeah Oto-san?" Makoto asked coming up to his father, Gou following "What is it?"

"I'd like you to meet an old friend of ours" Takao said grinning "This is Rei Kon, and his wife, Mao Kon. You and Gou were very young the last time you met them."

Gou bowed respectfully before Rei and Mao "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Kon" while Makoto simply grinned and said a simple "Hi!"

"Gou looks a lot more like you Kai" Rei observed "and Makoto is practically a clone of Takao…" Rei said grinning.

"So… what brings you here Rei?" Takao asked his former teammate.

"We're going to be renting a hotel room so Rin can enter the tournament as soon as it takes place" Rei said grinning.

Kai frowned slightly "I'm afraid that won't work Rei, almost all of the hotels are booked."

"What!" Rei exclaimed.

"Oh no… now we won't be able to stay and see the tournament" Mao looked at Rei sadly.

"You could both just stay here. The Hiwatari mansion has more then enough space…" Kai began, trailing off.

"Heh. Thanks Kai, you're a real life-saver." Rei said to his friend thankfully.

Gou looked up at his father. Rei must've been a real good friend of his to allow him to stay over.

"Rin! Rin, come out here!" Mao called.

"Coming mom!"

A girl around Gou's height came from hell-knows-where. Her hair was pink, like Mao's, and her eyes golden. She was wearing pink clothing trimmed with gold. Like Rei and Mao, she'd inherited cat-like features.

"Rin, unfortunately we won't be able to rent a hotel room…" Rei began, but seeing his daughters face fall, he added "But Mr. Hiwatari here has offered to let us stay at his home for a while, until the tournament is over."

Rin's face brightened "Thank you Mr. Hiwatari-sama!"

"She looks a lot like you Mao…" Takao said tilting his head to a side "But her eyes, they're shaped like Rei's…"

"Nice to meet you Rin! I'm Makoto!" Makoto said barging right in with the introductions.

Rin smiled in a cat-like way "Nice to meet you too Makoto. And you are…?" She turned to look at Gou.

"… Gou Hiwatari" Gou muttered.

"Hiwatari? So you're Mr. Hiwatari-sama's son? You look a lot like him." Rin said making the comparison between Gou and Kai.

"…" Gou didn't bother saying anything.

"I'll show you around town, and then we can head over to the park and blade!" Makoto chirped cheerfully.

"Okay!" Rin said grinning.

They were both about to run off when Rin noticed that Gou wasn't coming with them.

"Gou? Aren't you coming?" Rin asked hopefully.

Gou turned his face away "I'd rather not…"

"Oh c'mon!" Rin grabbed his arm and pulled him along, running behind Makoto all the way.

Unfortunately, Takao, Rei, Mao, and Kai noticed Gou's expression had changed slightly.

Takao snickered. "Kai, is that sunburn on Gou's face or was he blushing?"

_**END**_

Chibi Amo: Done… I hope you people R&R:)

The next chapter shall be up soon!

JA NE!

Closing Quote: I am slowly going crazy 1,2,3,4,5,6 switch. Crazy going slowly am I 6,5,4,3,2,1 switch…

**-Chibi Amo**


	2. Just Where The Hell ARE We!

Chibi Amo: Ookiekai, here's the update for all of my reviewers! OO;; Wow… 15 reviews in one chapter, that's a RECORD.

Anywhoo, hope you enjoy the new chapter, a major plot twist is about to come in! XD

BIT BEAST NAMES:

Seirriyu: Dragoon

Byakko: Drigger

Suzaku: Dranzer

NOTE: To whom it may concern, Rin, Gou, and Makoto are not OC's. They are the original children of Takao, Kai, and Rei and Mao. Read the manga for more details.

_**Just Where The Hell ARE We?**_

Gou fought the urge not to voice his frustration aloud, or start yelling at Makoto, one or the other. But he found it highly agitating not to do so.

In plain English, GOU HIWATARI WAS PISSED OFF. And that wasn't necessarily a good thing…

It had already been about two days since Rin had come to stay at the Hiwatari mansion, along with her mother and father. Not that it had changed things much, Rin was rebellious, and headstrong, but she knew how to behave.

Which was more than what he could say for Makoto… Currently, the bluenette was aggressively handling his beyblade, Seirriyu above the dark blue beydish in Gou's backyard, if you could call it that. Training ground was more like it…

Half an hour later, Gou's left eyebrow was twitching and a vein had popped in his forehead. He was about to strangle the youngest Kinomiya when Rin showed up again.

She had her pink hair done up in a pony-tail once again, and her gold eyes seemed to be sparkling with something no less then sheer enjoyment.

"Makoto-san! Do you wanna battle?" Rin asked smiling.

"Huh?" Makoto turned around to face Rin "Uh… Sure Rin. Don't blame me of Seirriyu completely wipes you out though!"

"We'll just see about that" Rin stated defiantly, getting out her grey beyblade, rip-cord and launcher from her pocket.

"Byakko isn't going to go down so easily!"

Rin and Makoto were both stationed by the beydish now, and Gou allowed his keen eyes to inspect the beyblades, checking for any strengths or weaknesses they might have.

"Hey Gou!" Rin called from the stadium, challenging the phoenix-wielder "You've GOTTA join this battle! Unless you're SCARED of little old me!"

Gou growled, debating weather to join the battle or not. If he did … Byakko and Seirriyu _were_ putting up a good fight, it may be interesting.

But if he didn't… well… Rin would never let him live this down.

So he'd have to battle.

"SUZAKU! ATTACK!" Gou commanded as the fiery phoenix arose.

"BYAKKO!"

"SEIRRIYU!"

Needless to say, it was rather chaotic when all three bit beasts attacked each other at the same time.

Crashes, collisions, claws, fangs, talons… And the unmistakable cries of their bit beasts as they thirsted for victory.

Black light.

That was all any of them could see, simple a blinding black light engulfing the bit beasts whole.

"SEIRRIYU!" Makoto called out, reaching for his dragon bit.

"Makoto! BE CAREFUL!" Rin yelled, hoping that Makoto could hear her.

Gou didn't pay any heed to what was going on, other than the fact that Suzaku was being drawn into whatever the hell that black light was. Gou had only extended a gloved hand to reach for his faltering phoenix, when everything went black.

Voices…

Rin could hear so many different voices, but she could barely make out what they were saying.

"Are they okay?"

_Who are you…?_

"I don't know."

_Where am I?_

"Those two boys… they look like Takao and Kai… That's just weird."

_Takao? Kai? Are they talking about Mr. Kinomiya and Mr. Hiwatari?_

"They're not too badly injured are they?"

_Injured? Were we hurt?_

"No, I don't think so. They should be fine, but that must have been quite the nasty fall if that really DID happen-"

_Wait! INJURED! MAKOTO AND GOU!_

Rin jolted up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily as if she'd just been running.

All eyes in the room turned to look at the young pink haired girl, looking quite pale, as if she'd seen a ghost.

"G-Gou, Makoto! Where are they!" Rin asked in a frantic voice.

"Please, just calm down" Rin felt a hand on her shoulder from behind her, and a comforting voice met her ears. She turned to look at who it was, her gold eyes widening in immeasurable shock, and she shrieked aloud.

"OTO-SAN!"

The raven haired, gold eyed teenager behind her blinked. Indeed, Rin was in COMPLEATE AND TOTAL SHOCK! This guy looked almost exactly like a picture of her father she had seen before, he looked younger than the Oto-san she knew, but there was no doubt about it…

This guy really WAS her father.

Her "oto-san" blinked again.

"Why… did you just call me that?"

Rin shook her head in mute shock. She couldn't say a word.

"D'you think the kid's on crack Rei?" Came a new voice, another teen standing behind her supposed father, one with dark blue hair and roan red eyes, wearing a baseball cap…

It was Mr. Kinomiya.

"… She doesn't look to be any older than 13 Takao." Stated another, a man with two toned blue hair… MR. HIWATARI!

This was all too much for Rin, her eyes promptly rolled to the back of her head, and she fainted.

_**END**_

Chibi Amo: YAY! Yet another chappie bites the dust! XD

Short, I know. Barely 4 pages, but I got it done ne? Thank's out to all of my wonderful readers/reviewers! All 15 of ya!

R&R

JA NE!

Closing Quote: I'm an idiot, not stupid. Kuwabara's stupid – A YuYu Hakusho fanfic

**-Chibi Amo**


End file.
